


Fever

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: *2016 Monza赛后设定只是一个小甜饼xd 食用愉快





	

**Author's Note:**

> *2016 Monza赛后设定  
> 只是一个小甜饼xd 食用愉快

Seb在自己的房间里踱着步，迫切地想找到点能灌进干到冒烟的喉咙里的东西。他感觉不太妙。格外酸痛的肌肉和昏昏沉沉的大脑好像无法用赛后的疲惫来解释。

“Come on...”蹲在冰柜前胡乱地翻着，Seb盯着面前的一堆空酒杯发愣，然后直直地倒进身后的床里。他感冒了。艰难地翻了个身，Seb的脸因为连续的咳嗽而难受得皱了起来。

Monza的狂欢一直持续到了深夜，拖着疲惫的双腿走到自己房间门口，Kimi在看到门卡划过房锁闪出绿光时如释重负地叹出一口气。“Finally.”

反手把门带上，陷在柔软的长椅上，Kimi准备享受自己的第一口伏特加——Knock knock。低声嘟囔着，Kimi放下了手上的酒杯挪向门口：“...What ？”

裹着长到拖在地上的被单，Seb无精打采地靠在他的门口，手上拿着一张纸条：“Hi Kimi，I think I catch a fever or something...And I CANT SPEAK！”低头盯着Seb手中的纸条，Kimi无奈地叹了一口气，把门打得更开。

露出一个小小的微笑，Seb跟着Kimi走进房间：“Kimi...”在床边坐下，Seb下意识地想说些什么，却只能挤出一声沙哑的气音。“Shut up and I'll take care of you.”

给他倒了一杯温水，Kimi伸手探了探他的额头：“Mmm...just get some rest. Tomorrow I'll buy some meds and you'll be fine.”盯着玻璃杯内壁升腾起的白雾，Seb听话地点点头。

“Hey Seb，smile. Today you're on the podium but it's a shame that you can't drink these vodka with me.”在他身旁坐下，Kimi握住了Seb的手，浅蓝的双眼在鹅黄色灯光的映照下呈现出比平时更温暖的色泽。

Seb抬起头与他对视片刻，然后把他扯进一个拥抱：“Thank you Kimi.”唇角勾起一个温和的弧度，Kimi把Seb裹着的被单换成了被子：“Now go to bed.”“Not without you.”

从Seb的指间将纸条抽走，Kimi无奈地把牛仔裤脱下搭在椅背上，跟Seb一起躺在床上：“I'm glad that this bed is a king-sized.”“You're too fat，Kimi.”“Shut up.”


End file.
